Bittersweet Memories
by musiclover3
Summary: Ten moments between Amy and Ian. They had a lot of memories together and a lot of things left unsaid. Perhaps it was just better this way.


"I can't think of a finer sight in the whole world than the one I'm looking at right now." - _Vampirates: Black Heart_ by Justin Somper

~(*)~

**1: Stars**

He wonders if she still remembers a time when her eyes used to shine as bright as the stars when she looked at him. It was a time when she used to trust him, to still believe he could change.

She still has that sparkle in her eyes, but not when she looks at him.

He still remembers that night when everything was still the same. It was a night when her eyes still shined and everything was calm and peaceful.

He can't help but yearn for those days.

"What's your favorite constellation, Amy?" he had asked.

"I can't choose," she said, looking up in awe at the stars. "They all have their own brilliant qualities. What's your favorite constellation, Ian?"

"It's not in the sky tonight. At least as far as I can see." he replied. "But my favorite is Andromeda."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well you must know who she is. She was the daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia. She was a princess who was said to be very beautiful." He smiled slightly. "She reminds me of you."

That was one of the last times he had made her blush.

**2. The Chinese Zodiac**

He wonders if she remembers that one reunion near Chinese New Year. Her brother had brought out the tiny Zodiac animals figurines and shown them to everyone. He had tried to compare everyone to one of the animals in the zodiac.

"You're the snake," Dan said, pointing at Ian. He turned to his sister. "And you're the rooster."

"Rooster, eh?" Ian said, smirking.

"Yes, what's so funny?" Amy asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that roosters are considered resourceful, practical, and trusting."

"So?"

His smirk widened. "And they're compatible with snakes."

**3. Mistletoe**

He wonders if she remembers that Christmas a few years back. It had taken much convincing, but Nellie had convinced her to put up a mistletoe. She had been avoiding going under that mistletoe all night.

Soon the party was over and everyone had to go back home. He had asked her to walk with him under that particular mistletoe. She'd thought he hadn't noticed it.

But he had. That was the first kiss they'd had since Korea.

Even if it was just on the cheek.

**4. Candy **

He wonders if she still remembers that Valentine's Day a year back. She had given everyone candy hearts for their Valentine's Day gift. He remembered seeing the pink heart in his palm that said 'Be Mine.'

Perhaps that was a sign.

**5. Puddles**

He wonders if she remembers that rainy day when they went outside. It was still quite wet after the rain had stopped and puddles were everywhere. She was constantly accidently stepping into them, making ripples across the water. He could see their reflections in the water.

It reminded him a bit of a happy couple.

Too bad it also reminded him of tears.

**6. Paris**

He wonders if she still remembers those few moments they had spent in Paris together back in the clue hunt. Paris was called the City of Love, but love was the last thing on their minds at the time.

He had tried to kill her, she had tried to survive.

Perhaps Paris wasn't meant to be called the City of Love after all.

**7. Green**

He wonders if she still remembers the time she laid out on the grass and looked up at the blue sky. He had just stood, not wanting to get his clothes dirty. Green was everywhere; the leaves on the trees, the grass, her eyes.

It used to be his favorite color, now it just held too much memories.

Memories he wanted to forget.

**8. Photograph**

He wonders if she still remembers that time she had tried to get him to take a picture with her. It had taken a bit of time, but they finally got one taken. It had been a windy day, and her hair was all over her face. His face was a bit irritated and impatient. They both hadn't been ready to take that picture, and it probably wasn't the best shot they could have taken.

They both kept it anyway.

At least he did.

**9. Walls**

He wonders if she still remembers that time he had helped her re-paint her house. All of the Cahills had pitched in, of course. The walls seperated them from the outside world.

Sometimes he felt walls seperated them, as well.

**10. Death**

He wonders if she still remembers all those times one of their loved ones died. Lives had ended and hearts were shattered.

Their love had died in Korea, but perhaps it was never meant to be.

He wasn't even sure it had ever been there in the first place.

~(*)~

A/N: It got this idea from the quote at the top of this story. Was this cliche? Eh, probably. But a lot of those romantic love scenes are cliche, and I still really like them. I know all of the lines at the beginnings of these sections are the same, but that was how I wanted them.

This is pretty much about Ian and Amy and some moments between them before Evan got in the picture. I hope you enjoyed this. :) And I'm sorry if the characters were OOC.

~Samantha


End file.
